LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P8/Transcript
(Slimer and Erin are seen in the Spider Pit looking at the thousands on baby spiders inside it) Erin:....... Slimer: Look at them, aren't they adorable? Erin: No. No they are not. Slimer: Aww yes they are! Hey let's get a closer look! Erin: What?! Slimer: Yeah! Let's you and me go in the pit! Erin: You wanna go IN that pit?! Slimer: Yeah! Erin: But won't they- Slimer: Aww come on buddy! (Slimer then pushes Erin into the spider pit) Slimer: It's fun! Erin: NONONONO- *Falls in* AHH!! (Erin goes to the bottom of the pit. Slimer followers her. Erin finds herself surround by baby spiders, and cramped with Slimer) Erin: Oh man.... Slimer: Don't worry buddy, they won't hurt! (Erin whimpers as she looks at all the baby spiders. Some even crawling on hers and Slimer's face) Erin: *Thinking* Guys... Pleeeeease…. Slimer: You know. I meant what I said. You are beautiful. Erin: H-Huh??? Slimer: Yeah. You're ALMOST as beautiful as the Queen. Erin: Uh-Umm, thanks? Slimer: Don't mention it. (More spiders start crawling on the rest of Erin's body) Erin: *Snicker*.....God this is hell.... Slimer: Aww they like you bestie! But of course the queen's children love ALL the people the Queen likes. Erin: *Thinking* Come on come on come on. THink of something else to distract you! *Outloud* H-Hey. Slimer: Yeah? Erin: You're... Different from the other Grimm Targhul. Slimer: I am? Erin: Y-Yeah you're- *Stiffens a giggle* You're a lot nicer than the rest. Slimer: Aww you think so? Thanks! Batty thinks so to! Erin: B-Batty. Sh-She's *Tries to hold back giggles* She's the bat Targhul? Slimer: Yep! She's my best friend! Erin: O-Oh, that's nice. Slimer: Yeah it is! We do everything together! Erin: Wow. *Snicker* C-Cool! Slimer: Yeah! We also LOVE to serve the Queen! The Queen loves both of us! Just like she loves you! Erin: T-That's n-n-n-n-nice! Slimer: And just wait! You me and Batty will be best friends forever! All 3 of us can snuggle together with the queen! Erin: Y-Y-Yeah we-....Wait, *Snicker* what? Slimer: Man I can't wait! All 3 of us, together with the queen in her throne room, all snuggled happily with her! It'll be so amazing! Erin:.....*Snicker* Y-Yeah. Right... Slimer: Something wrong Erin? Erin: N-No, these babies just feel weird is all. Slimer: Really? They feel fine to me. Erin: N-No I mean t-they- oh forget it.. Slimer: Okay. But hey, tell me bestie: You like your new home? Erin:..... Slimer: Bestie? Erin: I mean, it's alright except for the whole- *Holds in giggles* spider thing. Slimer: You don't like spiders??? Erin: N-NO.... Not Really… Slimer: Ah you'll get use to them! Erin: *Thinking* Guys... Please tell me you are making progress.... (Meanwhile....) Alex: We getting close Yuri? Yuri: Yes. Just a few more feet ahead of us. Alex: Alright. Kyle: How many are there? Yuri: Two. Blake H: Two? Yuri: Yes. Blake H: Huh, I expected more. Yuri: There was a 3rd, but it flew away. Craig: *Gasp* It must have been that bat that took Erin! Emily: Then who are the two on rader? Yuri: One looks armed. The other appears to be short in stature. Alex: Short? Yuri: Extremely short. Craig: Oh no... It must be- (A gun shot is heard as the bullet flies past the heroes) Izuku: WHOA! ???: HEY!!! (The heroes look to find Ammo and Cackle standing side by side) Ammo: Thought you were gonna catch us off guard huh?! Cackle: *Screeching noises* Risky: THERE IT IS!! MEN! FINISH THAT TRAITOR OFF!! (The Tinkerbats all army they're weapons and attack) Ammo: Go get 'em Cackle! Cackle: *Screeching noises* (Cackle charges toward the heroes) Craig: Why call him Cackle if all he does is scream...? Risky: That creature is similar to a Cacklebat! Craig: Cacklebat?? Shantae: When the Pirate Master, an enemy me and Risky fought a while back, he used dark magic to transform Tinkerbats into hideous monsters. That thing isn't the same as a Cacklebat, but he looks similar enough that he could be considered one. Cackle: *Screech* Craig: So it's a mutant made from a mutant? Weird. (Cackle is seen easily beating the Tinkerbats) Craig: And he's beating your guys! Risky: Blast it! *Pulls out sword* Ammo: NOT SO FAST! (Ammo fires his gun at the heroes that they move back in order to not be hit) Shantae: So that's what happened to the Ammo Baron's soldier. Alex: Ammo Baron? Wasn't he one of your enemies? Shantae: Yeah! He said he got attacked by black monsters to! The Grimm Targhul must have take one of his soldiers and turned it into that! Uraraka: That would explain the gun! Ammo: I'm gonna blow your brains out humans! Miles: Hold on! I'll disarm the big guy! (Miles fires up to a near by tree. He then shoots webs that grabs the gun and pulls it out of Ammo's hand) Ammo: AHH! MY GUN!!! Ammo: Vulnerable without weapon Ammo: YOU BASTARD!!!! Miles: Blake hurry! Blake H: NOVA! TELEPORT ME TO HIM BEFORE HE RUNS AWAY!! Nova: YOu got it boss! (Blake suddenly teleports next to Ammo) Ammo: OH SHI- (Blake then grabs Ammo by the head with both hands as he glows) Blake H: I GOT YOU NOW!!!! Ammo: GRAAAAH!!!! (Blake then purifies Ammo into his own soldier) Ammo: Ready to serve Blake! Blake H: Good. Risky: *Voice* DAMN YOU!! (Blake turns to see Risky trying to keep Cackle from biting her) Craig: RISKY HANG ON!!! (Craig runs toward Cackle and Risky) Jack: CRAIG BE CAREFUL!!! Craig: *Thinking* I don't know if my power will work on him. (Craig's hand glows purple) Craig: *Thinking* But.....*Out loud* IT'S WORTH A SHOT!!! (Craig runs up and touches Cackle causing the purple glow to go over to Cackle. Cackle stop trying to bite Risky, feeling the touch. He turns to Craig) Craig:... Cackle: *Screech noise and starts to walk over to Craig* Risky: Craig get out of here you stupid brat! Craig: Please.. please work... Cackle: *Screech* (Cackle continues walking before he suddenly stops in his tracks) Cackle:..... Craig: Huh? Risky: The heck? Jack: He...He stopped. (Cackle then covers his mouth) Cackle: *Small giggle* Craig: Hm? Risky: Did he just....giggle? Craig: No way. It worked! (Cackle then starts to giggle before he falls into a full on laugh. The aura around him is seen peppered in small feather-like particles) Craig: Yeah! I incapacitated him! Jack: Alright Craig! Craig: Come on Blake, take him! Blake H: Right! (Blake runs toward Cackle and grabs his face) Blake H: GIVE IN!!! Cackle: *Painful screech* (Cackle's body transforms before he stands up) Cackle: *Screeches and salutes* Blake H: There you go buddy. Craig: Alright! Shantae: It worked! Jack: WOO!! Nice job bro! Craig: Thanks Jack! Now saving Erin just got a whole lot easier! Jack: Yeah. (Jack then looks away into the woods) Jack: Wonder how she's doing.... (Meanwhile....) Erin: *Snickers* Someone....please....make it.....stop.... Slimer: Feels good right? Erin: N-No.... (Erin looks up and tries to reach for the edge of the pit) Erin: Can't- *Giggle* reach..! Slimer: Huh? You want out? Erin: Mm.....! Y-Yes....! Slimer: Oh. Okay! (Slimer grabs Erin's arms and helps her out of the pit) Erin: YES!!! (Erin brushes off the spiders as Slimer crawls out) Erin: God now my entire body itches... Slimer: Felt nice right? Erin: No! That- (Suddenly the door opens. The two look to see Batty enter) Batty: Slimer! Slimer: Batty! (The two run up and hug each other) Slimer: How's it going bestie? Batty: Good! You? Slimer: Great! I'm glad you're back! Batty: Yeah I just got back from the nest! Slimer: Good you made ti back safe! Oh look who's gonna join us from now on! *Points to ERin* Our new best friend! Erin: *Scratching her body* Jeez those damn spiders making my- *Looks up* Huh? Batty: New best friend? Slimer: Yep! Batty: Huh, well alright then! Erin: *Scratching her body* Uhhh....Yeah. Batty: Well come here new friend! (Batty goes up and hugs Erin) Batty: Its an honor to have a new chosen from the queen join us! Erin: Umm, thanks? Batty: *Smile* (Batty backs away as Erin scratches a bit more) Batty: Hey you okay? ERin: My skin itches.. Batty: Huh? SLimer: Oh! If you itch I can fix that! Erin: How? (Slimer goes up to ERin and covers her entire body with slime) Erin: Huh?? Slimer: *Voice* Trust me this works! Erin: How does this-....Oh. Ooooh.... (Slimer then reforms next to Erin who stops itching) Slimer: See? Erin: Oh man. That helps soooo much. Slimer: Told you it would bestie! Batty: How long were you guys in the pit anyway? Slimer: Maybe two hours or so. Batty: Two hours?? Slimer: Hey you know they don't bother me. Batty: Yeah but- Slimer: And besides, Erin enjoyed the time with the babies. She was laughing and smiling the whole way through! Erin:...… Batty: Well... If you had fun. Slimer: I did! Erin: I.....guess I did... Slimer: Did you? Erin: *Thinking* Say yes. *Out loud* Yes. Slimer: YAY!! *Hugs Erin* I'm so glad! Erin: *Thinking* I'm not sure how much more of this I can take... Batty: Heh. Slimer: I knew all the laughing meant I was doing something right! Batty: Anyway Slimer. I was on my way to the Queen. We should take her back with us. Slimer: Ah yeah! The Queen said she need more work before she was ready to hang out. Batty: And you think the pit worked? Slimer: It had to! It always works! Batty: Fair point. Well, come on then. Slimer: Right! *Grabs Erin's hand* Come on Bestie! Let's go see the Queen! Erin: Yay. (The three leave the room) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts